Porque En La Realidad También Existen Los Finales
by KuroAshi.ZxS
Summary: Dolor e impotencia era lo que sentia verle de ese modo, destrozado completamente... Sin poder haber evitado que eso pasara. Pero ahora las cosas darán un giro radical en la vida de ambos ¿sera un giro para bien o para mal?... 'Te prometo enseñarte que en la realidad también existen los finales felices...'
1. Chapter 1

Porque En La Realidad También Existen Finales Felices

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí con mi segundo FF. Espero que les hayan gustado mis anteriores historias, y esperar que les guste esta también, que va dedicada a mi amiga Frogy-chan.

Sempai, esta es la historia que te había prometido, espero te guste, ya que parece ser de tu tipo xd

Si les gusta la historia, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia:

Xxxxx

Luego de unos momentos de indecisión y duda, al fin logro sacar coraje para tomar entre sus toscas manos el pomo y abrir de una vez por todas la dichosa puerta, topándose con una de las escenas mas desoladoras que había visto en su vida.

Junto valor y entro en la habitación en penumbras, caminando lentamente hacia un bulto escondido detrás de uno de los muebles. Lo contemplo durante unos instantes antes de agacharse y ponerse a su altura, abrazándole fuertemente mientras sentía que los temblores y el llanto de la persona entre sus brazos aumentaban paulatinamente; a la vez que se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, formulando una muda petición para que no se fuera y le dejara nuevamente sumido en la soledad.

Le respondió el gesto acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda, intentando calmarle y brindarle su total apoyo… transmitiéndole mediante gestos todo aquello que no se atrevía a comunicar a través de palabras… después de todo, nunca había sido bueno para expresarse.

-Zoro… Zo… ro…- sollozaba- due…le… duele…tanto…Zoro…-

El peli verde le aferro con mas fuerza entre sus fornidos brazos, tratando de controlar de igual modo las furtivas lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos, sintiendo su corazón tan o inclusive mas dolido que el del chico que se desahogaba en su pecho. No sabia que era peor, sentirse de ese modo porque había estado apoyando en secreto a su amigo o que esa misma tarde le hubiesen roto su corazón tan cruelmente… verlo tan destrozado le dolía hasta el alma… ver al amor de su vida caer en pedazos frente a sus ojos y no haber podido actuar a tiempo para evitarlo.

Se sentía impotente y furioso consigo mismo y con aquellos que habían osado hacerle es al pobre chico, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos y usándolo a su antojo. No lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus oscuros orbes mientras su mente se inundaba en los recuerdos de esa misma tarde…

Xxxxx

Lo se, cortito el prologo. Pero no me maten. Si les gusto no se preocupen, subiré otro mas tarde y así lo hare durante los caps que resten.

En realidad, lo tengo terminado pero tengo que traspasarlo al compu (el original esta en un cuaderno con mas de 20 historias de estos dos xd) y los iré subiendo cuando pueda, además de ver si le cambio el final o no.

Ahora las preguntas ¿Quién estaba con Zoro? Más que obvio ajajaj pero la más importante ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

Tratare de hacer lo posible por subir dos o tres capítulos largos (si, es corta la historia, unas 18 planas de cuaderno) pero ustedes me dirán

Espero sus review que sigan este FF como las demás historias. Hasta mas tarde

Bye-Bee

Kuro-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Porque En La Realidad También Existen Finales Felices

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí con mi segundo FF. Espero que les hayan gustado mis anteriores historias, y esperar que les guste esta también, que va dedicada a mi amiga Frogy-chan.

Lo prometido es deuda jejejej

Si les gusta la historia, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia:

xxxxx

Flash Back:

Esa misma tarde habían anclado en una isla, la tripulación mugiwara se había dispersado a excepción de la navegante que se había quedado a bordo del barco.

Pasado un par de horas, el espadachín se encontraba caminando en dirección del Sunny Go algo abatido luego de haber pasado perdido gran parte del día en la cuidad de la isla. Pero su molestia y falta de orientación no tenían nada que ver con su nula falta de orientación, si no en cierto rubio cocinero que poblaba todos sus pensamientos.

Hace un par de meses se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y había intentado acercarse al cocinero con esperanzas de que, luego de un tiempo, pudiera lograr algo con el. Para su dicha, luego de algunas semanas logro entablar una ''amistad'' con Sanji, pero todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo luego de una noche en la que el cocinero había bebido mas de lo normal.

Durante su eventual borrachera, Sanji le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja de a bordo y su plan para declararse de una vez por todas a la chica que le había robado su corazón. Contra todo pronostico, y a pesar de sus sentimientos, Zoro le había prometido a ayudarle a que Nami le aceptara, ganándose un abrazo de parte del rubio debido a su alegría momentánea a la vez que sentía su corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Y de eso ya habían pasado seis meses.

Seis meses desde que el rubio había empezado su relación, seis meses desde que Zoro había estado ayudando a su amado, seis meses desde que Sanji estaba mas feliz que nunca… seis meses desde que la tortura de Zoro había iniciado… hundiéndole día a día cada vez mas.

A su misma vez, a los ojos de todos, el espadachín actuaba normalmente sin dar muestras de todo lo que le afectaba ese asunto. También la relación que tenía el rubio con la navegante la mantenían en secreto y así evitar posibles altercados. El peli verde subió a cubierta y, al pasar junto a la cocina, sintió ruidos en ella. Si mal no recordaba hoy era el aniversario de ''noviazgo'' de Sanji, por lo que seguramente estaría aprovechando la ausencia de sus demás nakama y así pasar tiempo con su amada pelirroja

Ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió ante sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia su camarote para no arruinarle la velada al rubio cuando se topo con una escena que lo dejo mudo. Vio a su capitán acorralando a Nami en cubierta y, aunque pretendió ignorarles y seguir su camino, la curiosidad le pudo. Se acercó lentamente para evitar ser visto *eso me da mala espina-pensó el chico-no es normal en Luffy. Solo espero que no sea nada malo*

-Lu-Luffy ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te comportas así?- pregunto la chica seria pero nerviosa

-Nami, ya no lo aguanto mas… tengo que ser sincero contigo- comenzó el capitán, temblando ligeramente- desde hace algún tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres la persona mas maravillosa y especial que he conocido en mi vida… ¡me gustas! Me gustas mucho Nami… ¿querrías ser mi novia y mi futura reina pirata?-

Zoro se sorprendió enormemente, no había esperado que el capitán sintiese eso hacia la pelirroja. Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando vio a la navegante lanzarse a los brazos del chico mientras lo besaba furiosamente.

En ese instante fue cuando Zoro entendió todo de sopetón: la actitud de Nami, la facilidad con la que había aceptado a Sanji, su insistencia por mantener su relación en secreto… había utilizado al rubio como un sustituto ya que sus verdaderos sentimientos iban dirigidos hacia la peli negro… y estos ahora se veían correspondidos. De pronto, sintió un fuerte ruido cerca suyo, y al voltear para ver el origen de este su mundo se vino abajo: el rubio estaba parado a unos metros suyo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras temblaba fuertemente. Antes de poder actuar siquiera, Sanji había salido corriendo a, según su trayectoria, los camarotes del barco.

Al bajar la vista vio lo que habían sido los restos de un pastel de mandarinas, en el cual aun se podía leer: ''Feliz Aniversario''. Zoro, acongojado, siguió el camino que había recorrido el cocinero sin importarle el desastre que había quedado en cubierta o las gana de matar a la navegante por ser tan cruel y jugar con los sentimientos de Sanji, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación con el corazón encogido en un puño…

Fin Flash Back

Xxxxx

Hasta aquí llega el cap 1 de este fic

Tratare de hacer lo posible por subir dos o tres capítulos largos (si, es corta la historia, unas 18 planas de cuaderno) pero ustedes me dirán

Espero sus review que sigan este FF como las demás historias. Hasta mas tarde

Bye-Bee

Kuro-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Porque En La Realidad También Existen Finales Felices

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí con mi segundo FF. Espero que les hayan gustado mis anteriores historias, y esperar que les guste esta también, que va dedicada a mi amiga Frogy-chan. También agradecimientos especiales a:

Sempai: de verdad gracias a tu apoyo, me hace mucha falta cuando estoy con sin inspiración ¿preciosa? Gracias por el alago, me volví a sonrojar jejeje que bueno que te hayas enganchado con la historia, pero si no te molesta ¿me podrías agregar a tu correo? Veras tengo unas dudas con unos fics y de verdad apreciaría la ayuda de alguien que tiene más experiencia que yo, en ese cuaderno que te mencioné tengo mas de 20 ff terminados y no sé que hacer jejeje también espero tus review en mi primer ff que espero subir otro cap como mucho el miércoles, que estoy llena de pruebas u.u

Lo prometido es deuda jejejej

Si les gusta la historia, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia y el cap2:

Xxxxx

Zoro, al estar sumido en sus recuerdos, no se había dedo cuenta de que Sanji había levantado su rostro y le miraba curioso, pero sin dejar de sollozar. Aturdido, el peli verde llevo una mano a su cara para confirmar sus temores: sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que aun corrían libremente. Lentamente, el cocinero tomo el rostro de Zoro entre sus cuidadas manos borrando los rastros salados con dulzura y suavidad. Asombrado por la caricia que Sanji le brindaba, volvió a fijarse en el rostro de su amado rubio al ver que su expresión había cambiado, pasando de una dolorosa tristeza a una de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

Con la misma dulzura aun presente en sus actos, Sanji rodeo el cuerpo del peli verde entre sus brazos, de igual forma como lo había hecho el espadachín momentos atrás. Y Zoro, sin saber porque, rompió a llorar aun más fuerte que su acompañante.

Cuando logro calmarse lo suficiente, sintió a Sanji temblar aun ligeramente, sintiéndose culpable por haberse dejado consolar por el rubio cuando era este quien necesitaba más apoyo.

-idiota ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- susurro Sanji a su oído, siendo palpable el tono de dolor en su voz, pero esta vez con un matiz diferente-ahora lo entiendo todo…-dijo mas para el mismo, pero siendo escuchado igualmente

-lo siento… si hubiera sabido que Nami te utilizaría para… pero no lo sabia, siempre he dicho que esa bruja es una arpía- contestó, arrepintiéndose en el acto por sus palabras ofensivas había una chica y esperando el reproche del rubio

Pero para su sorpresa, este nunca llego, sino que Sanji seguía mirándole de forma algo triste pero con una tierna sonrisa en los labios… una sonrisa que lo cautivo de tal manera que no pudo evitar sentir una extrema devoción hacia el hermosos rubio que lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

-no me refiero a eso- explico, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte del espadachín- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te… gustaba? ¿Es que acaso no pensabas decírmelo nunca?-

Zoro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal verdad *se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta-pensó desesperado- ¿pero como? ¿Cómo lo descubrió?* se sintió confundido y avergonzado al darse cuenta de que el rubio había estado atando cabos y al ver que se había desmoronado frente a sus ojos lo había logrado entender todo.

-de ser posible… nunca, esperaba que no te enteraras-contesto el peli verde mientras bajaba la mirada

-en verdad eres estúpido- susurro Sanji nuevamente- ¡es que acaso no te das cuenta cuento te he hecho sufrir!... solo te pido que seas sincero conmigo Zoro… lo necesitas… por favor...-pidió

El peli verde suspiro derrotado, ya no tenia sentido ocultarle lo que sentía a su nakama. El tenia razón, le debía ser sincero por una vez en su vida, ya afrontaría las consecuencias luego

-te amo Sanji, te amo mas que a mi vida misma- empezó mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos azules de su amado- no se desde cuando, ni como, pero sé que desde hace unos meses me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti. Eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida… por eso decidí ayudarte con Nami, porque quería verte feliz aunque no fuera conmigo… eres l mas importante para mi, y para ver tu sonrisa una vez mas estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo-hizo una pausa, convenciendo a si mismo de la locura que iba a cometer en esos instantes- sé que lo que te voy a pedir es estúpido, aun mas después de lo dolido que estas luego de … ese incidente, pero tu me pediste que fuera sincero contigo y eso voy a hacer: Sanji, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de amarte… tal vez no sientas lo mismo por mi pero… estoy dispuesto a ser tu paño de lagrimas y el remplazo de Nami con tal de que estés a mi lado. Sé que soy un egoísta pero me harías la persona más feliz del mundo si aceptas a este hombre que esta vuelto loco por ti-

Sanji estaba conmocionado, Zoro le había abierto su corazón y le había cautivad con cada una de sus palabras. Se sentía feliz de ser amado tanto por alguien, era algo que nunca había experimentado con ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores, ni siquiera con Nami.

Nami… cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho.

Ella solo le había utilizado, sin pensar un segundo en sus sentimientos. En cambio el espadachín había hecho todo lo contrario, él había puesto sus sentimientos por sobre los suyos sin importarle nada mas. El si merecía ser feliz, no Nami, ni el.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo a los brazos de Zoro besándolo apasionadamente, mientras que el peli verde empezaba a corresponderle pasada la sorpresa inicial. Una vez ese dulce contacto hubiese terminado, Sanji se acurruco en el pecho de Zoro, disfrutando su cercanía y su calor.

-Zoro- dijo el rubio llamando la atención del aludido- quiero que sepas que no lo hago por despecho, ni como remplazo. Lo hago porque eres tú y quiero estar contigo. Yo aun no te amo, lo siento… pero sé que con el tiempo, y aunque me cueste, aprenderé a amarte como te lo mereces. Tú tienes el derecho de ser feliz también, no es ser egoísta. Pro eso te pido que no pienses de esa forma, por favor…-levantó la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos del espadachín- desde pequeño, siempre soñé con un final feliz, de encontrar a mi persona especial. Pero a medida de que pasaban los años fui perdiendo la esperanza… y tú me la has devuelto nuevamente. Muchísimas gracias Zoro- le beso suavemente la comisura de los labios- te quiero…-

El espadachín le abrazo aun descolocado por sus palabras, sintiendo como su pecho se henchía de satisfacción y felicidad.

-no, gracias a ti Sanji, por darme esta oportunidad de ser feliz. Prometo que te cuidare, que te enseñare a amarme y con el tiempo me ganare tu corazón…-una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro- y pienso hacer verdaderos méritos para conseguirlo. No te preocupes, soy muy paciente y pienso esperar el tiempo que sea- y con esas palabras volvió a capturar sus suaves labios en un nuevo beso-

Esa noche ambos durmieron abrazados en la cama de Sanji, aprovechando que los demás dormirían en un hotel y que al cocinero le tocaba guardia.

A la mañana siguiente, Zoro despertó antes de lo habitual solamente para convencerse de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido real. Lo contemplo durante largas horas, admirando su belleza única en alguien como el cuando recordó súbitamente las palabras que el rubio le había dedicado: ''siempre soñé con un final feliz…'' esa frase le había hecho sentir un nudo en la garganta, especialmente por la forma en la que el cocinero la había formulado.

-Sanji- susurró Zoro al oído del aun dormido rubio- te prometí hacerte feliz… hacerte conocer el verdadero amor… te enseñare que en la realidad también existen los finales felices- completo el chico mientras besaba delicadamente la frente de su amado-

xxxxx

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xd)

¿Creyeron que aquí terminaría? Pues no xd aun falta ver como reaccionara la tripulación ante esta nueva relación y la de nuestro cocinerito cuando ''cierta cosa'' con Nami y Luffy pase jijujuju los dejo con la intriga y subo el otro cap máximo el miércoles, que toy con pruebas u.u

Espero sus review que sigan este FF como las demás historias. Hasta mas tarde

Bye-Bee

Kuro-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Porque En La Realidad También Existen Finales Felices

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí con mi segundo FF. Espero que les hayan gustado mis anteriores historias, y esperar que les guste esta también, que va dedicada a mi amiga Frogy-chan. También agradecimientos especiales a:

Sempai: muchísimas gracias por tus review, de verdad. Por cierto, te envie mi correo a tu msn y por un mensaje privado. Espero te haya llegado para que podamos conversar uno de estos dias

Amy Winehouse: me alagas, de verdad. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi historia. Si te gustan de este tipo, te puedes pasar por mi otro ff llamado "Ciego Por Tu Oscuridad". Te gradasco mucho tu apoyo ;)

Si les gusta la historia, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia y el cap3:

Xxxxx

El espadachín se levanto con mucho cuidado de no despertar al cocinero mientras se dirigía a cubierta para limpiar el desastre que había quedado del día anterior. De alguna forma, Zoro pensaba que lo mejor para el rubio era evitar (al menos por ahora) cualquier cosa relacionada con el incidente de la navegante; prefería encargarse el mismo para no volver a ver el dolor en sus preciosos ojos. También pensaba hablar con la chica, ya que aunque quisiera con toda su alma desquitarse con ella por lo que había hecho sabia que Sanji no se lo perdonaría.

Fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a su amado rubio, y a pesar de que no supiera mucho del tema, quería hacerle sentir especial tal y como le había prometido.

Al llegar nuevamente al camarote con bandeja en mano, tubo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo sobre humano para que esta no cayera al suelo al ver al chico durmiendo apaciblemente mientras susurraba su nombre en sueños. Se acercó lentamente y dejo la bandeja a un costado de la cama, mientras se sentaba junto a Sanji y le acariciaba con dulzura el cabello, quedando prendado de su belleza una vez más. Al fijarse mas de cerca ci todavía patente los rastros de lagrimas y unas ligeras ojeras, sintiéndose culpable al pensar que el rubio había pasado gran parte dela noche en vela y él no se había dado ni cuenta.

Tampoco se percato de que Sanji ya se había despertado pero que n se había movido para disfrutar de las dulces caricias que Zoro le brindaba. Se inclino levemente, besando los labios de su amado en el proceso, acariciándolos con suavidad y tomándose todo su tiempo para saborear el territorio hasta ahora desconocido para ambos.

-ten- dijo el espadachín entregándole la bandeja con el desayuno- espero que te guste, sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina-

Sanji estaba conmocionado, nunca antes nadie le había hecho un detalle como ese. Empezó a comer bajo la atenta mirada del peli verde, quien le observaba disimuladamente con un ligero tono carmín decorando sus morenas mejillas. Tomándolo por sorpresa y con un ágil movimiento, el cocinero logro que el espadachín quedara sentado a su lado mientras se apoyaba en su pecho y le ofrecía parte de su desayuno.

-vamos, tu también debes de alimentarte- dijo mientras le daba de comer a Zoro en la boca, mirándole enternecido al ver como su sonrojo aumentaba de manera paulatina, conociendo una nueva faceta en su aguerrido nakama- además, no deberías preocuparte por su sabor. Toda comida cocinada con amor sabe bien… y la tuya es la mas deliciosa que he probado- le sonrió y siguió comiendo

Esta vez, el peli verde enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello, contrastando enormemente con su morena tez. Sanji no solo le había elogiado por u comida, sino que además le había dicho indirectamente que se preocupaba mucho por el y que apreciaba enormemente el amor que le ofrecía en cada una de sus acciones. Para el cocinero, esta era una experiencia única, pues nunca se había sentido tan querido y mimado como cuando estaba con Zoro… y eso que tan solo llevaban menos de un día como pareja.

Luego de desayunar, se encargaron de cumplir con los deberes del barco y prepararon su almuerzo juntos, divirtiéndose mucho al ver los intentos fallidos del peli verde por cocinar bajo las ordenes de Sanji, quien le instruía con mucha dulzura al ver el esfuerzo que este hacia por aprender sus técnicas. Comieron en la cubierta del barco, charlando y riendo con algún que otro beso de por medio, pero no todo marchaba tan bien como parecía, en la noche llegarían sus nakama para la cena y Sanji aun no sabia como enfrentar a la navegante. Si bien contaba con el apoyo de su novio, no sabía como reaccionaria con ella ni con el capitán, ya que aunque no tuviese la culpa, no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo hacia l peli negro.

Uno tras uno sus amigos fueron apareciendo por la puerta del comedor mientras tomaban sus lugares y esperaban ansiosos la cena que preparaba su cocinero con la ayuda del peli verde. La tripulación, al estar acostumbrada al nuevo tipo de "convivencia" entre esos dos no hicieron comentarios sobre la escena, a excepción de Robin que intuía que algo ocurría.

Minutos más tarde apareció la navegante seguida del capitán, haciendo que Sanji se tensara y que confirmara las sospechas de la morena. Zoro tomo la mano del rubio por debajo de la mesa disimuladamente, brindándole el apoyo que tanto necesitaba, después de todo el problema con la pelirroja y su relación con el rubio era algo privado, los demás no tenían por qué enterarse de su situación.

-Oi, Luffy- llamo Usopp a su capitán, con un cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz- ¿te ocurre algo? No nos has intentado robar comida y pareces algo ido-

-¿no quieres que te revise?- pregunto sumamente preocupado el renito

El capitán, como toda respuesta jalo del brazo a la navegante par poder plantarle un beso en los labios. Toda la tripulación estaba asombrada, en especial Sanji, que luchaba por no derrumbarse en ese mismo instante. Zoro también estaba petrificado, y miro a Robin en busca de ayuda. Seguramente ella ya se habría dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y al estar al corriente de lo que pasaba (ya que le había estado apoyando durante esos meses) para sacar al rubio de la habitación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Luffy! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡te dije que aun no les teníamos que decir!- grito Nami histérica, mientras veía acongojada a Sanji

-shishishi pero Nami ¿Por qué no deberíamos decirles? Son nuestros nakama. Además yo te quiero y tu me quieres ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Luffy inocentemente, sin saber que había activado una bomba en el pobre rubio con sus palabras

Los miembros de la tripulación empezaron a felicitar a la nueva pareja y a preguntar detalles sobre la declaración, cuando les toco el turno al cocinero, a la arqueóloga y al espadachín del barco.

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, ninguno de los tres sabia que decir sin expresar lo que en verdad pensaban y herir los sentimientos de sus amigos. Zoro, juntando valor para poder hablar, se levanto de su asiento cuando fue cortado por Sanji:

-felicidades chicos- dijo el rubio con un tono aparentemente alegre, dejando impresionados tanto al peli verde como a las chicas de la habitación- y tu, capitán, mas te vale cuidarle porque si no te las veras conmigo ¿entendido?-

Mientras Sanji había ido hablando, Zoro cada vez se sentía más furioso con la situación

-basta-dijo en un susurro

-pero aun o entiendo como un cabeza de chorlito pudo conseguir a mi Nami-swan- el chico seguía con su teatro

-basta-dijo esta vez más fuerte, ganándose la atención de algunos de sus compañeros

-bueno, solo me queda desearlos lo mejor y…-

-¡ya basta, cocinero!-exploto al fin el peli verde, sobresaltando a todos los presentes

-espadachín-san tienes razón cocinero-san, deja de hacer esto, es doloroso con solo verte…- dijo Robin mientras intentaba razonar con su amigo

-marimo, Robin-chan… no sé de que hablan, yo…- pero todas sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al sentir las manos de su novio descubriendo su cara

Esta vez, la sorpresa fue mayúscula. El rostro del rubio, que hasta ahora se había mantenido cubierto, había sido revelado gracias a Zoro y a Robin. La arqueóloga lo mantenía inmovilizado gracias a sus poderes permitiéndole al espadachín retirar el flequillo de su rostro, mostrando las furtivas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos llenos de dolor.

-yo… lo siento…- dijo Sanji antes de salir corriendo seguido de su novio

La cocina se volvió a quedar en silencio, siendo roto esta vez por el sollozo de la navegante. Robin, a sabiendas de que tardarían en volver, se dispuso a explicarles l que había pasado desde hace seis meses y poder evitarle volver a pasar un mal rato al cocinero; ella también quería que su amigo sufriera lo menos posible de ahora en adelante.

Zoro estaba buscando a Sanji por todo el barco, buscando una pista de donde podría estar. Se iba a dar por vencido y pedirle ayuda a la arqueóloga con sus poderes cuando escuchó un sollozo cerca de los mandarinos de Nami. Se acercó lentamente, dudando si de verdad había escuchado sus llantos cuando vio la cabeza del cocinero sobresalir entre los arbustos.

Antes de que este pudiera reparar en su presencia, le rodeo con sus fuertes brazos mientras le besaba con extrema ternura y cuidado. Ante tal acto, Sanji no pudo evitar volver a desmoronarse igual que la noche anterior.

-Shh... Tranquilo… todo esta bien, estoy contigo…-susurro Zoro en su oído sintiendo como el chico empezaba a calmarse

Siguieron en esa posición durante algunos minutos, disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras tanto, la arqueóloga terminaba de contarles a sus nakama lo que había ocurrido. Todos tenían expresiones variadas, que pasaban desde el arrepentimiento y la culpa hasta la ira y la tristeza. Al terminar el relato, Luffy salió de la cocina golpeando fuertemente la puerta en el proceso. Uno a uno los demás fueron imitando al peli negro, dedicándole miradas de odio a la navegante a falta de palabras, ya que Robin les había pedido que no complicaran más la situación.

La morena fue la ultima en salir de la habitación, sintiendo quela navegante necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente.

Y ella no era la única, todos los demás tripulantes estaban confundidos, en especial el capitán, que se debatía mentalmente si lo mejor para solucionar ese "problema" sin que nadie saliera nuevamente herido, era seguir lo que su mente le dictaba o su corazón.

Luffy volteo lentamente hacia la cama, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad al ver esta vacía. Era lo lógico, después de todo lo que había dicho dudaba que el cocinero bajara esa noche a dormir. El peli negro le admiraba mucho, desde siempre había sido así. Era un caballero, galán, guapo, sabia cocinar y cortejar a una dama sin importar que esta le rechazara… todo lo opuesto a lo que era y lo que le gustaría ser. Era un persona increíble y se sentía orgulloso de tenerlo como nakama, pero dudaba de que ahora quisiera seguirlo siendo.

Al principio, se había extrañado que el rubio aceptara tan fácilmente su relación con la navegante, pero luego de saber sus reales motivos se había sorprendido enormemente. Sabia que su cocinero era fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero luego de verlo enfrentarse a esa situación que no muchos (y el mismo se incluía) podrían con tanta entereza y valor solamente para evitarle el sufrimiento por lo que Nami había hecho y la forma en que había previsto lo que podía pasar… haber intentado a pesar de todo su dolor pasara desapercibido aunque su corazón casi ni lo soportase… dolor que de no ser por Zoro y Robin nunca se habría percatado…

Fue una noche larga en la que todos reflexionaron hasta quedarse dormidos, aun llenos de dudas y de preguntas sin respuesta…

Xxxxx

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xd)

Hasta aquí llega el penúltimo cap. Uno de estos días subiré el ultimo, y espero que les haya gustado la historia jujuj la cosa se pone interesante ¿Qué pasara con nuestro cocinero? Espérenlo con ansias xd

Espero sus review que sigan este FF como las demás historias. Nos leemos

Bye-Bee

Kuro-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Porque En La Realidad También Existen Finales Felices

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí con mi segundo FF. Espero que les hayan gustado mis anteriores historias, y esperar que les guste esta también, que va dedicada a mi amiga Frogy-chan. También agradecimientos especiales a:

Sempai: muchísimas gracias por tus review, de verdad jejej me emocionan mucho tus comentarios, me inspiran a escribir y a esperar que te guste el cap. Nos estamos hablando xd

Amy Winehouse: me alagas, de verdad. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi historia y muchas gracias por tu apoyo y continúa lectura ;) después de todo, lo prometido es deuda jejeje

Si les a gustado la historia, espero sus review con ansias. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia y el cap final:

xxxxx

Zoro despertó sintiendo los primeros rayos del sol en su rostro, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con Sanji entre sus brazos. Sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban tapados con una manta, sospechando que seria Robin quien les había estado cuidando.

-Buenos días, cariño- dijo Sanji sutilmente mientras besaba sus labios.

-¿te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Zoro aun algo preocupado

-si, solo que la situación me pudo… pero tarde o temprano sabia que esto pasaría, solo quería evitarles problemas a los demás- suspiro en señal de derrota, tratando de evitar con la mirada a su acompañante.

-Sanji- le llamo mientras levantaba su mentón obligándole a mirarle a los ojos- me duele verte así. Por favor, ya no sigas. Sé que hiciste todo este teatro por Luffy, pero tu mismo me dijiste que hay veces en las que uno tiene que pensar en si mismo y no en los demás… recuérdalo, no es ser egoísta…-le limpio con dulces besos las finas lagrimas que se deslizaban desde sus hermosos ojos azules- te prometí protegerte, mi niño, pero de nada sirve si tu mismo te haces daño…-

-hasta que lo entendiste, Zoro. Puedes estar tranquilo. Pero deberías saber que yo no hice ese teatro solo por Luffy- el cocinero hablaba con suma ternura y amor- lo hice porque quiero cortar de una vez por todas mis lazos afectivos con Nami y así poder amarte como te lo mereces…-

Ante estas palabras, Zoro no pudo hacer más que besar a su adorado rubio con delicadeza, como si la persona entre sus brazos fuera un frágil tesoro que podría romperse entre sus toscas manos.

Luego del beso, siguieron abrazados durante un largo tiempo, hasta que el rubio decidió ir a preparar el desayuno. No podía darse el lujo de faltar a sus deberes fuese cual fuese la condición en la que se encontrara.

Iban de camino, tomados de las manos, cuando se toparon con Luffy, que los miraba seriamente y con una cara inexpresiva.

-Sanji, necesito hablar contigo, sígueme-dijo el pelinegro, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del barco

Este le siguió, entre asustado y nervioso, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al espadachín para que no se preocupara. Zoro le correspondió aquel gesto con un ademan, sentándose fuera de la cocina para esperar su pronto regreso. Y, aunque ambos sabían el motivo que tenia el capitán para querer hablar con el cocinero, intuían que algo (esperando que no fuese malo) le pasara al chico.

-y dime ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto el rubio, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

-yo… quería disculparme contigo…-comenzó- ayer fui muy cruel contigo, todo lo que dije debió ser muy doloroso para ti- su voz se fue quebrando mientras empezaba a llorar levemente-no merezco ser llamado capitán… uno de verdad sabría darse cuenta cuando un nakama esta sufriendo, todo lo contrario a lo que hice yo…-

El peli negro cayo de rodillas, siendo incapaz de que sus piernas siguieran manteniéndolo mas tiempo de pie, aumentando paulatinamente sus llantos y jadeos. Luffy creía que tal vez su cocinero le odiaba, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándole mientras le calmaba con suaves palabras de consuelo.

-tranquilo, tranquilo. Deja de torturarte de ese modo, yo nunca podría odiarte-susurro Sanji a su oído- mas allá de ser mi capitán, eres mi hermanito pequeño y sabes que te quiero mucho. Nadie es perfecto, todos cometen errores durante su vida- le riño en modo paternal, intentando calmar el dolido corazón del chico entre sus brazos-

-pero me dolió mucho, me dolió mucho ver tu rostro ayer Sanji… -gimió el menor, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda en un intento por calmarse

-tranquilo, todo esta perdonado…-respondió

Luego de un rato, el peli negro al fin logro tranquilizarse y, para alegría de Sanji, el chico salto arriba de él pidiéndole con renovada alegría su desayuno. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, encontrándose en el camino con el peli verde, quien les sonrió con complicidad al ver que el problema se había solucionado.

Luffy esperaba ansioso la comida que preparaban sus amigos, profundamente aliviado por haber podido hablar de una vez por todas con el rubio. Este no solamente le había perdonado, algo que no muchos harían, si no que además le había dicho (y confirmado con sus actos) que no sentía ni había sentido odio hacia él. Era en momentos como este cuando el peli negro se daba cuenta de lo importantes que eran sus nakama para el, el modo en que le apoyaban fuese cual fuese la situación, pero por sobre todo el corazón de oro que todos tenían y ahora especialmente, el del cocinero de abordo.

Uno a uno los demás fueron entrando a la cocina, felices de ver nuevamente al rubio de buen humor mientras preparaba los correspondientes alimentos de todos. Robin le guiño un ojo en un gesto cómplice al espadachín quien, al percatarse de sus motivos, se sonrojo furiosamente logrando hacer que los demás estallaran en sentidas carcajadas aun sin entender del todo que pasaba.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir, llenándose la habitación de un silencio incomodo mientras mas de alguno se tensaba. En el dintel estaba la navegante con la mirada gacha, unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos y marcas en sus mejillas que delataban sus recientes lágrimas. El cocinero inevitablemente se puso nervioso, mientras dejaba escapar una risita al sentir el tacto de la mano del espadachín sobre su hombro.

Era irónico, se dijo a sus adentros. El, KuroAshi No Sanji, el increíble miembro del trio monstruoso de la tripulación mugiwara… le tenía miedo a una mujer.

Nami comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección al rubio bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, quienes esperaban ansiosos e intrigados el desenlace próximo de aquella historia.

-Sanji-kun, necesito disculparme contigo- dijo la pelirroja, algo temblorosa- lo que te he hecho en este ultimo tiempo no merece tu perdón ni el de nadie pero necesitaba decir que lo siento. Sé que lo que hice…hecho esta… y que trate cruelmente a un hombre tan maravilloso como lo eres tu- su tono de voz empezó a apagarse progresivamente- ni siquiera merezco todo lo que me hiciste sentir estos seis meses. No se si me creas, pero en verdad si siento algo por ti solo que mis sentimientos por Luffy me sobrepasaron luego que se declarara. Mi error fue no hablar contigo antes, y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar…-

Todo se quedo en silencio nuevamente, esperando la respuesta del cocinero. Este iba a hablar, pero alguien más le interrumpió antes.

-he hablado con Nami, Sanji-dijo el capitán mientras se ponía de pie y se situaba junto a la chica, para sorpresa de todos los presentes- y hemos llegado a una conclusión: si quieres, pueden seguir con su relación. Yo no me opondré, y así podrán estar juntos- terminó con una enorme sonrisa, que a lenguas se veía que era forzada y falsa

Esta vez, fue el peli verde quien se puso nervioso ante esa nueva probabilidad.

Ahora, Sanji tenia la oportunidad de elegir a quien quería como pareja; y sin lugar a dudas la navegante le ganaba por mucho. Incluso el mismo pensaba que elegiría a una chica hermosa como compañera antes que a un perdedor como lo era el. Bajo la cabeza derrotado al ver como el chico se dirigía hacia Nami, recordándose que si era feliz el tampoco opondría resistencia a su relación como había dicho Luffy.

Pero, y para su colección de sorpresas del día, el cocinero abrazo a ambos chicos mientras usaba el mismo tono paternal que ocupaba para aconsejar a los menores del barco.

-chicos, gracias por todo. Pero me temo que voy a declinar su oferta- respondió mientras les miraba directamente a los ojos, los cuales se veían ligeramente acuosos por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir- Nami-san, yo no te odio. Deberías saberlo, no seria capaz de sentir rencor a ninguna chica, menos aun de ti, mellorine…-

-¿eso significa…?-pregunto con el corazón amenazando por salir de su pecho

-si, que te perdono-contesto con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios- y a ti, capitán, lo que te dije es cierto. Debes cuidarla o si no pateare tu trasero de goma hasta que supliques clemencia ¿entendido?- y soltó una fresca carcajada al ver las caras de desconcierto de la tripulación ante su reacción.

Esta vez, fueron los chicos quienes abrazaron a Sanji entre lágrimas de alegría. Los demás también se unieron al abrazo, asombraros por la entereza y el coraje del cocinero.

Lentamente, el contacto se fue deshaciendo y entonces el rubio les miro seriamente, dispuesto a terminar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-chicos, tengo algo importante que decirles-comenzó tomando la mano de Zoro disimuladamente- pues… el marimo y yo estamos saliendo-concluyo dándole un beso corto en la comisura de los labios bajo la atenta mirada sus nakama.

Luego de salir del shock inicial, los demás empezaron a felicitarles; mientras que la nueva pareja intentaba evadir las preguntas de su capitán fuera de contexto y del tipo: "¿Cómo lo hacen dos hombres?".

Pasaron la tarde celebrando, hasta que ya en la entrada de la noche, Sanji se encontraba en cubierta fumando relajadamente un cigarrillo, apartado de momento del barullo que sus compañeros habían creado durante la fiesta. Cuando estaba a punto de encender otro, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole de forma protectora y, sin necesidad de preguntar quien era, se fundió en un tierno beso con su amado.

-gracias…-soltó el peli verde suavemente

-¿gracias? ¿Por qué?-cuestiono divertido el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo

-por elegirme a mi en vez de Nami, por darme una oportunidad de ser feliz y de… poder ganarme tu corazón…-respondió algo avergonzado, sintiendo como un leve rumor adornaba su moreno rosto

-pues eso no se va a poder nunca, marimo-kun –espeto divertido, carcajeando levemente al ver la cara de Zoro- porque tu ya te ganaste mi corazón… te lo ganaste hace mucho Zoro- le abrazo fuertemente-además, ya no necesitas mantener tu promesa-

-¿mi promesa?-pregunto esta vez desconcertado

-si, la del final feliz (NA: para el que no se acuerde, revise el final del cap 3 xd)- y rio mas fuerte cuando el espadachín se dio cuenta de que le había escuchado, adelantándose a sus protestas posando un dedo sobre sus labios con suavidad- porque mi final feliz ya lo encontré… y ese eres tú…-

Se besaron nuevamente, sintiendo el exquisito sabor de la boca ajena y a su corazón inundándose de alegría y felicidad. Después de todo lo que habían sufrido, al fin tenían a su persona especial entre sus brazos y Zoro, como buen guerreo honorable que era, no pensaba dejar que el final feliz del rubio acabara nunca. Le protegería con su vida de ser necesario… porque a fin de cuentas ambos lo habían comprobado: "en la realidad existen los finales felices…"

The End

Xxxxx

Hasta aquí llega la historia, ha esperar que les haya gustado, sus review y sus lecturas en mis demás ff. Cuídense y nos leemos

Bye-Bee

Kuro-chan


End file.
